The Odd Couple
by NellieTodd
Summary: Rocky survived the night of the Denton Affair, and has been living in NYC with a special someone. He is finally happy with the love of his life as they try to escape the memories of that night. But you can never truly escape from the past- especially when certain people won't let you. (Dedicated with love to my fiancé, Paul.)
1. Prologue

**After a long absence from fan fiction all together, I have returned!**

 **Stockholm Syndrome will continue, but this is a more important story...at least in my opinion.**

 **This story is dedicated to the love of my life, Paul.**

 **Babe, you are the best boyfriend ever. You have been the biggest support throughout my entire gender transition, you are my best friend, my castmate in the RHPS shadow casts, and my everything. It's so weird how we always end up either playing or cosplaying characters that normally no one would ever ship. I guess that's how I got the story name.**

 **Anyway, START THE FUCKING MOVIE...i mean, STORY!**

* * *

PRELUDE:

The front door opens and closes. He's back from his late night shift.

"Rocky!" he calls out to me. "I'm home!"

I walk out of the bathroom where I had been drying off after my shower. I smile the moment I see him and run into his waiting arms. He wraps one arm around my waist and the other rubs the length of my back.

He laughs softly and plants a gentle kiss on the top of my head. "I see you missed me too!" I grunt in response. He sighs. "Now, Rocky, I know you can tell me more than that."

It's true. I've been learning english slowly but surely. Though I can not yet convey how much I love him in full sentences, I can still say the gist of what's on my mind.

"Rocky…missed…Brad."

Brad Majors smiles even brighter and hugs me tighter. I lean my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat.

I always loved that sound- his heartbeat. Whether it was just cuddling, or even after sex, I loved hearing the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

I love his heartbeat. I love him.

In that moment, I couldn't even guess anything would ever go wrong- but no one can tell the future.

* * *

 **I hope to update my KP story ASAP. But for now, I hope you enjoyed this little prelude.**


	2. Chapter 1 As Time Has Passed

**Wow I actually didn't expect anyone to read this story, for some reason! I am pleased! Please continue reading and I shall continue updating!**

* * *

I don't like thunder and lightening. It's really loud and scary.

Right now it's storming outside. I've been awake since it began, and have been clinging to Brad. He's always told me not to worry about it- that as long as I'm inside, the lightening won't hurt me. That still doesn't prevent me from being petrified of it.

A clap of thunder so loud that it shakes the apartment happens.I let out a few whimpers and cling even tighter to him. I feel his arms tighten around me in response- I woke him up.

"It's alright, Rocky." he tells me softly. I bury my face in his bare chest and he stokes my hair, knowing how that calms me down.

"Make it stop…" I mumble.

"You know I would if I could, but I can't."

I look up at his face. The minute I do, lightening illuminates the whole room as if it were daytime. Thunder sounds a moment later. I bury my face again.

He sighs. "I don't like it either…it reminds me too much of…of…"

He trails off, but I know what he's trying not to talk about. It was thunder storming the night he brought me home. Like a movie, the memories began to play in my mind…

I don't remember much from the night Brad first brought me home. Well, at least before I blacked out.I know that i was created in a lab by some weirdo in women's clothing. He created me and immediately used me for his own pleasures. The night got progressively crazier as it continued…long story short we all ended up performing in a floor show for an invisible crowd. Then my creator's two lackeys turned on him.

That's as far as my memory of that place goes. The next thing I recall is waking up in the darkness of night in the back of a taxi, still in my floor show outfit and makeup. I had woken up, and started panicking. I didn't know where I was, how I'd gotten there, or what was happening. I was gasping, almost screaming, until I felt gentle hands on me from behind and heard a comforting voice say, "Rocky, it's okay…you're safe now…"

In the little light from passing street lamps, I could make out Brad's makeup smudged face, genuine concern sparkling in his eyes. Without thinking I scooted closer to him and all but climbed into his lap. He held me in his protective embrace, stroking my hair and whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I was unsure of what was to happen, but I hoped it would be way better than the hellhole I was born in.

After awhile, we pulled up in front of a small house and he helped me out of the taxi before he paid the driver, (he later told me, he had stolen the money from the guy in the wheelchair) and the driver drove away into the night. I watched him drive away before Brad tugged on my arm and pulled me to the door. With shaking hands, he lifted the welcome mat to reveal a key. He unlocked the door and we walked into the house. When the lights came on, and I took a look around, for the first time since I had been born, I felt safe.

He sat me down in the kitchen. I continued to take in my surroundings as he wet some paper towels and began to scrub the makeup from his face. When his face was mostly clean, he began to clean my face up as well.

"You doing okay, Rocky?" he asked. I nodded after a moment of hesitation. "Well don't you worry- you'll never have to be touched by that awful Frank 'N Furter ever again! We're going to leave and go some place where they'll never find us!" He continued to clean me up while griping to himself about how his fiancee, Janet Weiss, had betrayed him. (I still feel a little guilty for sleeping with her, but Brad has always told me not to worry about that.) Once I was cleaned up, he took my hand and we walked upstairs to the bedroom. On the dresser was a photo of Janet. Mindlessly, Brad put it face down and made his way to the closet, where he pulled out some fresh clothing. After he got dressed, he glanced at me. "Hmm….I guess we're gonna be more or less the same size…I mean, the clothes might be tight because of your muscles, but we'll find you some clothes once we're far away from here!"

He handed me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from the closet and I shed the floor show outfit. I was used to being naked in front of people, so I didn't immediately notice how Brad was staring as I changed. When i did notice and looked at him, he looked away, clearly embarrassed. I let out a laugh and that got him to smile.

An hour or so later, we were dressed, the necessities were packed and Brad again hailed a cab.

"To the airport!" he said to the driver. The driver nodded and began to drive in that direction. The sun was just beginning to rise. I absentmindedly held onto Brad's hand tightly. I was still shaken terribly from everything. I was only about ten hours old, but it had been a hell of a ten hours. I looked at Brad as he stared out the window at the sunrise. He looked very apprehensive.

I'm pulled from my memories of that night by another loud clap of thunder. This one, though not as powerful, was enough to bring me back to the present. I look at him once more, taking my chances of seeing a lightening flash.

"…h-h-hot chocolate?" I stammer. He smiles.

"I guess the occasion calls for it, huh?" He reaches onto the nightstand for his glasses.

There have been nights where at least one of us has woken from nightmares of… that night. Usually, we'll go to our kitchen and get some hot chocolate to calm ourselves. It's been awhile since we've had to do this. It's still a comforting pastime.

We get out of our bed and, hand in hand, walk to our small kitchen. I take a seat at the table, and he grabs two mugs from the cabinet. I watch him prepare the hot chocolate.

"Marshmallows?" I ask.

"As long as you promise to not try to eat the whole bag separately again." He reaches onto a different shelf for the bag.

Soon the two steaming mugs are prepared. Brad hands one to me and sits down next to me. Outside, the storm has calmed reasonably.

I blow on my hot chocolate to cool it a little before taking a sip. Brad does the same.

Each time we sit down for hot chocolate, it's different. Sometimes, we talk about what we're feeling. Sometimes, we talk about other things.

And sometimes, like tonight, we're completely silent, lost in our own thoughts.

I honestly don't like things being silent. It allows me to think too much. My thoughts used to go to the events of that night, and barely anywhere else. But in the past year, things have gotten better, little by little.

After we finish our drinks, we go sit on the couch and turn on the TV. As I rest against Brad's shoulder, I try to pay attention to whatever show is on, but my attention is more on the past.

I know I want to forget. I know he wants to forget. But I think we need to face the bitter reality: the past wasn't a bad dream- it really happened. We will never forget that terrifying night. But we really need to find a way to move on.

The alarm clock blares from the bedroom and my eyes shoot open with a start. I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep on his chest. Brad gently pushes me to a sitting position and goes to shut the alarm off.

After we quickly make our own breakfasts, Brad goes to put the eggs back in the fridge.

"Hmm. Looks like we're running low."

"On what?"

"Pretty much everything. Rocky, if you could just make a list of what we need and run to the farmer's market while I'm at work, that'd be great."

I nod, going back to my bowl of cereal, and he goes to get changed for work. I feel bad sometimes that Brad has to work two jobs to keep us afloat. I can't exactly look for work anywhere; the fact that I pretty much have no past, no education, and no records makes things difficult. Brad has been trying to find ways to work around the system (mostly through bribery and favors) to try to fabricate a life for me, but that has been unsuccessful so far. He always tells me to give it time and not to worry, but with each passing day, I grow more and more nervous about the future.

Soon he's all ready to head out for the day. He gathers his things and heads for the door. I follow him.

"Have a good day!" I say. He kisses me, very slowly breaking away afterwards.

"You too, love!" And he walks out the door.

As I turn the lock, my own words echo in my mind…

 _Have a good day!_

I don't know why I said those words. Not after what had happened when Brad first said them to me…

 _"_ _Have a good day, Rocky!" he kissed me before heading to the door and leaving for his first day at work._

 _The minute the door closed, a knot of worry tightened in my stomach. I stood at the window, watching him get on a city bus, eight floors below. The bus drove away. I was now officially alone._

 _On the kitchen counter was some cash for food. Brad had been drilling me into being able to say what I wanted to the people in restaurants, and we had several of those nearby that I could easily walk to. But I just didn't feel like I was hungry._

 _As the reality set in that I was completely alone, I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe. I got up from where I sat at the table and on wobbly legs, made it to the couch. I scrambled for the remote and turned on the TV, hoping for a distraction._

 _As whatever show was on droned in the background, I was overcome by a horrible feeling- a feeling I can't even explain! I just felt…like something bad was going to happen. It was around that time that I started hearing things. I kept hearing a loud clack-clack from just outside the apartment…it sounded like…like high healed shoes! It would come down the hall in one direction, getting louder and louder, and stop in front of the door. I'd mute the TV and just wait. Time would tick by very slowly and it seemed like forever until the heals clacked away from the door. I'd breathe a sigh of relief, and then go back to the TV- until I'd hear it again._

 _After the fourth time hearing it, I couldn't take it! I grabbed a steak knife from the kitchen, and rushed to the door. I threw it open, brandishing the knife- there was no one there._

 _I shut the door and dropped the knife, my body trembling. Voices began to echo in my head. They were all very familiar, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Suddenly, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched._

 _The next thing I remember is scouring the apartment, trying to find the cameras…I knew they had to be somewhere! I knew…they…had to be watching me! After I checked obvious places, I moved a chair to try to look in the top corner of the room, hoping to find the camera hiding in plain sight. I moved too fast, and ended up missing my step. I toppled over backwards._

 _That's how Brad found me, hours later when he came home. I was curled up on the floor, shaking and crying. As I had been laying there for several hours, it seemed like time had slowed to a stop, and the voices kept going. The minute he came home, it's like things instantly returned to normal._

 _"_ _Rocky!" he had cried, running to me. "What happened?" He gathered me up in his arms and held me tightly. "It's alright…it's alright…I'm here now…"_

I shake my head to get rid of the memory, and realize I'm still standing at the door. I sigh, and decide I need to get out of the apartment for awhile.

Maybe I'll go get the groceries now.

In a little while, I've made a list of what's needed. I leave the apartment and start down the hall.

That's when I hear it. Heals.

I freeze in place. After taking a deep breath, I turn my head and look over my shoulder.

The sound stops and I see no one's there.

I laugh quietly to myself; thinking about a year ago must've messed up my mind a little.

As I get to the elevators I hear another apartment door open. I don't really know the neighbors very well; I've always been a little shy around new people.

I don't even turn to look at whomever it is, but they stop just behind me and wait for the elevator. I get into the elevator and they walk in beside me. I still don't look at them. Instead I study the list, making sure I have everything I need.

However, I can't shake this uneasy feeling I have.

The elevator stops at the second floor. The other person gets off. Something in the corner of my eye catches my attention and I look up just as the door is closing.

I only get a slight glance at them from the back, and I can be mistaken at what I see, but the few tufts of fiery red hair sticking out from under their hat make my stomach churn.

* * *

 **Please review, or I shall attack you with a pickax!**

 **Frank 'N Furter: Now, now. That's no way to 'pick' your friends...**

 **Me:...when did I decide I was going to have conversations with fictional characters in my author's notes?**

 **Frank: Since you sold your soul.**

 **Me: ...that happened just before puberty. But I've been writing fan fictions since long before that. I never did this silly thing.**

 **Frank: Welp.**

 **Me: I thought I'd never do this. I need sleep. College has officially broken my mind. Read and** **review!**


	3. Chapter 2 Flashes

**I've taken a long break from writing, but I've again found my inspiration! Hope to update other stories soon!**

* * *

The elevator doors open again to reveal the lobby. At this point, my heart is in my throat. That couldn't have been one of my creator's lackeys! I must be too focused on those horrific experiences, and have to be seeing things!

I get to the door. As I'm opening it, in walks a lady with jet black hair. Her name is Jeanette Vatello and she lives one floor beneath me and Brad. In one hand, she carries a brown paper shopping bag. In the other, she's cradling her baby daughter, Tanya She smiles warmly.

"Good morning, Rocky!" she says. I smile back. She's one of the few people in this building that don't give Brad and me weird looks and actually talks to us. I never understood why people stare at us, Brad never explained it, but I have a strong feeling whatever it is, it's the reason he never holds my hand or kisses me in public.

"Hi…M-Mrs. Vate…llo!" I say slowly, stuttering a little. When I'm talking to Brad, it just seems so much easier to say things. Around others, it's a different story. I look down at her baby. "Tanya!" She looks up at me, her little eyes wide open, and then babbles something in baby-language. Her mother takes hold of her tiny hand and gently makes her wave at me.

"Say 'hi' to Rocky!" she coos. The baby begins to smile at what's happening. Jeanette then lets go of her hand and looks at me. "Brad's at work?"

"Yes."

"Well when he comes home, let him know that Liam and I were wondering if you both would like to join us for dinner this weekend!" I smile a little more. I envy her and her husband. They lead normal lives. No one stares at them as they walk down the street.

I love Brad the way he is, but I sometimes want to be able to be like the Vatellos. Normal people in a normal relationship with a kid who will probably be normal.

She glances at her watch before she turns to make her way towards the elevators. "I have to get going!" she calls over her shoulder hurriedly. "Take care!"

"Bye!" I say a little too loudly. Some other people glance in my direction and I feel my face get a little hot with embarrassment. I catch sight of Kenny, the guy behind the desk. He scowls at me before busying himself with work. Same as he always does. I shrug it off. I've learned over the past year, it's best to not draw much attention to yourself. That's why I usually try to cover up my muscles with baggy jeans and long sleeve sweaters. It doesn't always work that well, but Brad and I like to pretend it does.

I watch the elevator door close and Mrs. Vatello disappears from my sight. I continue to leave the building and out into the chilly air.

The wind is still howling like it was the night before. Sinister looking clouds loomed overhead, threatening more rain at any moment. As I walk, the leafs are blowing around me. They're starting to turn orange.

 _Just like the day we moved in!_

 _That day was just like this- chilly and windy. The streets were covered with orange leaves._

 _We had just pulled up to the building in a taxi. I had never seen anything like the city before and it was so cool to see all the tall buildings. Every time I turned around, there'd be something new to look at!_

 _Brad got our suitcases from the trunk of the cab. There wasn't much he took with him. He had explained that we'd start fresh- whatever that meant!_

 _Opening the doors to the building, I looked around. The lobby was small; it had a couple of overstuffed chairs and a small table with magazines. A faded fake plant sat in the corner. Most noticeably, there was a front desk, with a man sitting behind it. He looked to be about Brad's age._

 _Brad walked up to him. "Um…I'm Brad Majors. I believe we spoke over the phone."_

 _The man held out his hand, which Brad shook. "Nice to meet you, Brad! I'm Kenny! Welcome!" He glanced over at me. I took a step back, clutching the handle of my suitcase. Kenny raised his eyebrows at me, before turning back to Brad, his face had a different expression now, one of not knowing what to do. "Um…we have the place all cleaned up and ready for you…two…to move in!" He reached behind the desk and pulled out a set of keys and placed them on the desk. "Eighth floor…number eight-fifteen!"_

 _Brad sighed and took the keys. He fake-smiled, obviously knowing what was in this man's head. "Thank you very much!" He waved for me to follow him._

 _After riding in the elevator, we made our way down the long hallway to our new apartment. Brad fumbled with the keys before unlocking the door._

 _The place was bare, save for the adjoining kitchen that already had a sink, stove and countertop. At the far end was the bathroom, and off to the side was the bedroom. I looked at him, unsure of what to make of it. He gave me a reassuring smile._

 _"_ _Guess we should get settled in!" He began to walk to the bedroom to put away our clothes. I followed. Brad did most of the work, mumbling about how he'd like to decorate the place._

 _Not too much later, we heard a knock at the door. I jumped and began shaking. Brad put his hand on my shoulder._

 _"_ _It's okay, Rocky. It just means someone's visiting!" He walked over and opened it. There stood a lady with jet black hair and a warm smile. Her stomach jutted out slightly from under her lavender dress._

 _"_ _Hi, there! I'm Jeanette Vatello! I live in seven-twenty-two just downstairs! Heard you guys were moving in- just wanted to say hello and welcome!"_

 _Brad smiled back. "Hi! I'm Brad Majors!" He stuck his hand out and she shook it. She then caught sight of me._

 _"_ _So, who's this?"_

 _Brad's smile suddenly dropped and his cheeks went pink. "Uh…this is Rocky…he's…um…he's…"_

 _She chuckled. "Hey, don't be embarrassed! I really don't care about who dates who! It's 1975- we ought to be past mindless prejudices!"_

 _Brad got even darker pink. "But…but he's not…I mean, he is, but I'm not…I…mean…"_

 _"_ _Brad, don't worry! It's fine! Listen, my husband, Liam, and I have sort become the unofficial welcoming committee around here. Would you two care to come to dinner sometime this week?" Maybe friday night at six thirty?"  
"Uh…yes! We'd be delighted!" _

_"_ _Spectacular! On that note, I'll let you boys get settled in! Nice to meet you, Brad!" She looked at me. "You too, Rocky!"_

I stop at the intersection and wait for the light to change. There are so many cars driving in all directions. The farmer's market is just another block away.

The city is busy and loud. As people pass by, I can make out fragments of conversation, but not enough to truly know what they're saying. I keep my eyes cast downward, just listening to what they're saying, when I'm not looking at the crossing sign. Finally, when I look up next, the light changes. I make my way across the street, down the block, and duck into the market.

* * *

 _What am I forgetting?_

I just know I'm forgetting SOMETHING. I read the paper in my hand over for the umpteenth time. Even though I have everything on my list, I feel something important is missing. Brad has told me it's a common thought to have when shopping. With that in mind, I shrug and make my way to checkout.

As I'm watching the young guy at the end of the register put my groceries in bags, a flash of light from the windows behind him gets my attention. Oh great! It's storming again! Only this time, I'm out in public!

Thunder rumbles and I try to suppress a petrified groan. The bag boy glances my way; I'm not being quiet enough!

"…sir? Sir!" the grouchy cashier's voice registers in my mind. I spin around to look at her, an elderly woman with a saggy face and saggy lips permanently set in a frown to match.

"Huh?"

"I said, that'll be twenty-three dollars even!"

I nod, embarrassed at how I lost focus. I fumble for my money, place it on the counter and quickly grab my bags.

My pace quickens as I get closer to the door. My heart races, knowing what was coming as I open the door.

Outside the storm raged on. Rain is pouring, making it harder to see. People hurry by on the sidewalks, some with umbrellas, others holding drenched newspapers over their heads in a fruitless attempt at staying dry.

 _Come on, Rocky Horror! You can do this!_

I take a deep breath and then dash outside into the rain.

Streets fly by as I run home and I try to keep my pace steady. Lightening makes me jump and thunder makes me want to stop in my tracks and go find a place to hide, but I refuse to let the weather win before I've gotten home!

 _Two more blocks…need to make it two more blocks…_

The sky lights up again, this time with a more blinding light. But it doesn't fade immediately like it's supposed to. I blink several times, but my vision doesn't return to normal. If anything, it darkens slightly. I stop walking. I don't feel I can walk anymore. Now all I can see is white. I suddenly am overcome by this feeling of disorientation. I feel like I've just been yanked out of a deep slumber. I take a clumsy step to try to find my bearings. I feel very unbalanced. But that's not all- I suddenly become aware of cloth in front of my face.

That's when it hits me.

 _No…_

The cloth is yanked from my face. Now all I can see is one of my creator's lackeys in front of me; the balding, hunched back one. He has a smirk on his face.

My world spins. How is this possible? I was just walking down the street a moment ago! What was happening?

 _"_ _Oh! Rocky!"_

The voice had come from behind me. But as I snap my head around to look at the source, the horrible vision quickly fades and is replaced by the street in front of me. I'm suddenly aware of a pain in my hand- I'm gripping my shopping bag so tightly my knuckles are turning white.

Shaking my head to try to clear it of bad thoughts, and slowly realizing how soaked I am, I begin to move my drenched feet once more. I wasn't terribly far from home, but the streets seemed to stretch out longer with each step I take.

 _Gotta get home. Gotta get home!_

But the face of my creator's lackey burns in my mind. His memory won't leave me. My pace quickens, as if it'll help me outrun the memory. My breathing staggers and it becomes harder to feel like my lungs are getting enough air. My chest begins to hurt and I'm overcome with feelings of pure panic.

It isn't until I reach the building and am inside the lobby that I'm able to catch my breath somewhat.

Kenny, still at his post, looks up from the paperwork he was hunched over to scowl at me as usual. But now, I don't care. I speed walk to the elevator and slam on the button.

Once I'm inside and the door slides shut, I look around to try to focus on what's around me. A large mirror lines the walls of the elevator, and I catch sight of myself. My platinum hair is soaked and dripping. My clothes are dark with the rain. The shopping bags and the contents inside are no better. In fact, not an inch of me is dry. This includes my eyes. I notice they were red and watery. I must've been crying as I raced home, only to have the tears be lost in the rain.

I inwardly curse myself; I can't shake the horrible memories of my first night of life. None of it mattered anymore, I had Brad and we were making a life for ourselves!

So why did this all keep coming back to haunt me?

The elevator dings as it reaches our floor. The doors open and I quickly walk out, needing to get to our apartment as soon as possible.

After I get the door open and walk inside, the phone rings. I put the bags down on the kitchen counter as I make my way to answer it.

"Hello?" I hear a relieved sigh on the other end.

"Rocky! You finally pick up! Are you alright? I've been trying to call you several times!" Brad says. He's calling from work and I realize he's making his mid-day call to check in on me.

"Sorry! W-was at the market!" I tell him.

"I'm guessing you lost track of time?" When he says this, I throw a glance at the clock on the wall. I'm not perfect with telling time just yet, but I know the numbers enough to say he calls at twelve, or half past twelve. I've always been sure to be at home for his call. It's now three quarters past one. I could swear I left the apartment at about nine. It doesn't take that long to get to the market and do the shopping…

How long was I having that vision for?

"Y-y-yeah…time…g-go fast…"

"That it does, Rocky. That it does. Listen, I'm glad you finally answered! I was ready to ask to leave early!" That wouldn't have been good- Brad's boss is already hard on him for having to form a schedule around his second job. "I'll be home in a few hours. Just try to stay in the apartment until then, okay?"

"Okay Brad!"

"I'll see you tonight." There's a pause before he speaks in a quiet voice. "Love you!"

I grimace. He's still afraid to publicly show his affection for me. "Love you too!"

After I hang up the phone, I put away the groceries and drag myself to the couch. I fall onto it and stare at the off-white ceiling. It's been one of those days and I feel that maybe trying to relax will help. I realize that that TV show I like should be on by now. But as I reach for the remote, lightning flashes again and as it fades, the power goes with it.

The apartment is now in near complete darkness, save for the slight daylight struggling to break through the ominous clouds outside. I scramble from the couch and to the kitchen drawers, where we have our flashlight stored. I open the first one and begin to search After a moment of feeling around, I come up empty handed. It's no where to be found!

I throw open another drawer and search that one. I don't find the flashlight, but I instead find a small box of candles with matches inside.

Candles. Like the ones that horrible lackey burned me with as I slept after my creator…a-hem, had his fun with me.

My heart skipped a beat. The panic feeling was creeping up on me as if it were the dark of night slowly covering the world in blackness for the night.

"No!" I cry out to no one. I can't let this get to me again! Before I lose my nerve, I light the candle. There's not much improvement in light, but it's better than nothing.

Even though the heat from candle heats up my hand, a shiver goes down my spine. In darkness outside my candle light, and the silence so thick I could reach out and grab it, I'm suddenly feeling as if I'm not alone.

"Who…" I swallow. "Who's there?" No response is heard. "Who's there?" I say louder, my voice quivering.

I walk in a circle, trying to catch a glimpse of anything- or anyone- lurking around. All I can see is the dark outline of what the apartment usually looks like. I see the stove top, the kitchen counter, the fridge, the couch, the television, the open door to the bedroom-

Wait. The bedroom! What if the someone is in there?

My feet feeling as heavy as led with every step I take, I walk to the bedroom. I hold out the candle in front of me.

I scan the room, my heart pounding. It stops for a second when I notice something tall in the corner.

Whoever it is realizes I've noticed them and they start moving towards me. They stop a few feet from me, still too far for me to fully see their face. They exhale heavily and my candle goes out.

My only defense against the horrible darkness is gone. The world spins again. Though my throat is dry as a bone, I manage to gasp, "What you want?"

A grin made of pearly white teeth splits the darkness. As the figure nears, I can smell a familiar scent. It's a perfume that I haven't smelled at all this past year in any shops or on any woman I've walked by. It's a perfume not of this earth!

The scent makes me sick to my stomach.

Then the figure speaks in a thick, undefinable accent.

"It's not vhat I vant…but vhat the one you've been running from vants…"

The accent is slowly replaced by a roaring in my ears. It quickly gets louder and louder. The next thing I know, the ground rushes up to meet my head and any thought I have stops.

* * *

 **Oh shit!**

 **If you want to see more, then favorite/follow! Also, I'd appreciate a review or two!**

 **Til next time, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 3 Confusion

**Hey! So I have returned! Happy new year!**

 **This year, I hope to get this fic and Stockholm Syndrome DONE!** **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Rocky! Rocky! Love, wake up!"

The voice calling me is so distant. It's garbled and distorted, to the point where I'm not sure it's even there at first. I'm vaguely aware of a callused hand gently tapping my cheek repeatedly. My body feels numb. I want so bad to respond to the voice calling my name, but my half-brain is forgetting what speech is. Hell, I can't even get my eyelids to open! My whole conscious mind is swirling in a vast abyss of clouded darkness. The voice and hand are so far from me.

My mind begins to wander the abyss. As I go further, I become aware of the pain. It slowly increases, getting more and more prevalent and painful. My head is absolutely killing me! It feels like someone whacked me with a metal shovel square in the back of the head!

"Rocky! Come on, darling, don't do this to me!" The voice is closer now.

Brad. It's Brad's voice. His voice is always so wonderful to hear. I only wish I could tell him I'm okay!

I feel my body being lifted slightly; it feels like I'm floating. I can feel arms enclosing around me. He's hugging me now, still calling my name. I can tell his voice is breaking. He's scared- scared that he's lost me. Pressed against his chest, amid his half-sobbing, half-speaking, I can hear his heart beat.

The numbness in my body slowly begins to fade to a weird tingling sensation, the same as when my leg falls asleep and I have to walk off the "pins and needles feeling". The abyss is fading. I can hear much more clearly now. Brad is fully sobbing. I hear that in one ear, the other, being pressed against his chest, allowing me to hear the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

Then, as if my eyelids just decided to start working, my eyes shoot open and I take deep gasping breaths. My god, why do my lungs feel so deprived of oxygen?

Brad gasps and pulls me away from the sound of his heart beat. He looks down at me, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Rocky!"

I look up at him. His eyes are glistening with tears. Eventually my voice returns to me. "…Brad…"

"What the hell happened? Are you alright?"

I look around, noticing where I am. I had been lying on the couch. The TV was on, tuned to the channel that my favorite show comes on. Right now it's droning with some odd commercial.

But if I'm here, why do I remember being in the bedroom last, after the power went out?

I turn back to Brad. He's still staring intently at me, fear and panic etched in his features. "Rocky…fall asleep?"

"You were in a damn deep sleep!" He sits next to me and begins feeling my head, pressing on certain points. "Did you fall and hit your head at some point?" I pause. If I truly was asleep on the couch, and the TV was working, did that mean I dreamt that whole thing? In that case, I wouldn't have fainted in real life.

"N-no…" is all I can stammer out. He finishes inspecting my head, but doesn't stop looking at me.

"Are you sure that's all that happened, Rocky?" I nod. He sighs and gets up, walking into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and grabs two cans of soda. I love soda, and I have since Brad first let me taste it. It was far better than that weird drink my creator had us drink the night of my birth (Brad told me it was called wine. He drinks it every now and then if we're out to dinner on a special occasion, but I hate the bitter taste.) Since Brad feels soda isn't good for me, I don't get to drink it often.

He comes over and hands me one of the cans. I immediately open it and start guzzling it down.

He sits next to me and I suddenly feel that things are a tad uncomfortable. He normally doesn't allow me to drink from the can, and if I drink too fast, he'll tell me to slow down. But he's not doing either of those things now, and it's making me nervous.

"Brad?" I ask. "You okay?"

He sighs and opens his can, taking a sip. "Rocky, I feel like there's some stuff going on lately that you're not telling me. Well, it's not just lately, it's been this way from the start." He takes another sip and pauses, savoring the sugary taste. "I don't think you've really been able to move past what…what happened last year."

I cringe at the mention of it and go to sip my soda again. But then, as if a bolt of lightning struck me, I see a flash memory of that smile in the darkness of the bedroom! Instantly I gasp and then begin to choke on the small sip I'd taken. Brad immediately takes the can from me and whacks me on the back a few times as I try to stop choking. When I do stop, I take a few breaths and look at him. The concern is back in his eyes.

"Rocky…please…talk to me." Brad begs. I look down, thinking. I know he's not stupid and can tell something's wrong. But I really don't want to make him worry about me. Things have been going so well this past year. Why should I let my stupid fears and memories ruin it for him?

"Rocky f-fine." I say. I stand up. "Going to bed." I ignore his mentioning of how early it is before I walk into our room, slamming the door behind me. I walk to our bed, stripping off my clothes and then get into it, sinking deep under the covers, pulling them over my head.

I hear the door open a minute later. He stands in the doorway and I could feel his gaze towards me lying on the bed before he sighs and comes over. I feel the bed sink as he sits on the edge.

"Darling…I know the anniversary of…" he pauses and swallows. "…that night… is coming up fast, but you can't live the rest of your life in fear."

I want so badly to say that it's more than just the memories. But how can I tell him what was really going on if he can barely talk about that horrible night? How could he stomach the possibility of one of those horrible people returning?

When I was silent, he continued. "Rocky, it's over. It's in the past. We have to go on living." My stomach churns with the guilt of hiding the truth. Now I feel a push to let it out. I start to think that maybe it's best I tell him.

I pull the blanket down and look up at him. He stares down at me and forces a smile. I can see the pain behind his forced smile. He just wants the past to go away and to not have his life fall apart again.

In an instant, I lose my nerve to tell him. Instead I sit up and slowly put my arms around him. He hugs me back.

"It…it hard to move on…" I say quietly. He nods.

"I know, Rocky…I know…"

We sit there awhile, just holding each other in the silence. The only noise I can hear is his steady heartbeat, again pounding in my ears as I lean against his chest. Any guilt or tension I feel melts away with each beat of his heart. It's a reminder that he's here, he's with me. We're alive and well.

After a little while of just sitting in each other's arms, my mind again drifts, thinking over the events of the day. To avoid freaking myself out again, I try to focus on the normal things. There aren't many, but I try to tune out the weird stuff- I walked to the store where I bought groceries, I watched TV, I saw Jeanette-

Oh yeah! Jeanette!

"Brad," I speak up.

"Hmm?" he responds, obviously having been lost in his own thoughts.

"Mrs. Vatello want…have dinner soon." Brad pats my shoulder twice before letting go of me.

"Sounds good to me! I should go give her a ring and set it up!" He stands up and leaves the room. I stay for a moment, just feeling like I should stay where I am for now. I'm still trying to not think about this horrible day. But no matter what, I can't get over it- she was here! In this room! I could hear her, see her…smell her even! They can't be back! If they are though, Brad can't know.

"And he never will know…" I vowed out loud to myself, my voice a harsh whisper.

A moment later, Brad pokes his head back into the room. "By the way, Rocky, you forgot to pick up fresh batteries for the flashlight today!"

Batteries! I KNEW I had forgotten something at the store!

But wait, what good would they do? The flashlight was missing!

"Where flashlight?" I ask. Brad looks confused.

"Same place it's always been. Top left draw in the kitchen. Remember- the left side is closest to the fridge."

I don't reply. I know I screw up my left and right still, but I checked that drawer! I checked them all! As Brad leaves the room to go call Jeanette, I get up. It has to not be there. I felt around like mad in those drawers!

My legs are wobbly as I walk to the kitchen. Brad's at the wall phone, dialing the Vatellos' apartment. He doesn't acknowledge me.

I come to drawer on the left and put my hand on it's handle.

"Hi, Liam! It's Brad Majors…"

My hand is gripping the hand so tightly, my knuckles are white. I'm trying to mentally prepare myself for what could be in the drawer.

Brad continues on the phone. "We've been alright. It's been quite a storm today…"

My fingers are numb. It's now or never.

"Yes, I completely agree! Listen, Rocky said Jeanette wanted to have dinner soon?…"

Taking a deep breath, I yank it open. In it lies the small, yellow flashlight. Same as it's always been. I'm stunned. I know it wasn't there before! Why was it there now?

"Rocky?" My head snaps up at the sound of my name. Brad has his hand over the mouth piece of the phone, and is looking at me. "Would you be okay having dinner with the Vatellos tomorrow night?"

I pause before I close the drawer and nod. Brad smiles and takes his hand from the mouth piece. "We'd be delighted to come tomorrow!"

I continue to stare at the closed drawer. It just seems so…wrong. Like how I know I fainted in the bedroom, yet Brad found me on the couch.

Feeling dizzy, I wandered to the couch and sat down. There was just too much to think about. Why, oh why did it all have to happen now, when things were going perfect?

* * *

"No, darling, let me help you out." says Brad as he reaches for the buttons on my shirt. I've mismatched them- again.

With ease, he buttons up my powder-blue dress shirt and tucks it into my khaki pants. He adjusts my collar and gives me a smile. I don't return it. I still feel as uneasy as I did yesterday.

His smile drops. "Hey. Come on, love. Cheer up!" I stare at the floor before he places a gentle hand on my chin and lifts my head so I was looking into his eyes. "We're going to have a great time tonight, right?"

I pause before replying. "Right."

"Things are going to be fine. I know they will be."

"They'll be fine."

He smiles once more and nods. "There we go!" He turns to the mirror and cheeks his reflection, adjusting his bow tie. "Now come, let's get going!"

I take his hand and we head to the apartment door. After we make our way into the hallway, as Brad is locking our door, an older man comes by with a grocery bag in hand. As he walks past us, he glares at us. I meet his gaze- it's full of contempt and disgust. I still don't understand why people hate us so much if they've never met us.

Brad puts the key in his pocket and we start down the hall to the elevator. There is an uncomfortable silence between us and his eyes nervously shift from side to side, scanning the closed doors. He always seems nervous when we're out in public together, as if someone's going to attack us any moment. We don't say a word until we get downstairs to the Vatellos' apartment.

Brad clears his throat and knocks on the door. A moment later, the door opens. There stands Jeanette in a simple blouse and skirt. "Hello, boys!" She eyes our clothing quickly. "Oh, you guys didn't have to dress up so much!

"Well…" Brad blushes slightly before clearing his throat once again. "It's nice to see you, Jeanette.

Behind her, little Tanya crawls towards the doorway, babbling her baby talk. Jeanette reaches down and picks her up. "Come on in! Liam had to run out and get some more milk- we didn't realize we were almost out, but he should be hope any minute. The meat should be ready in about fifteen minutes!" She puts Tanya in her play pen and makes her way to the kitchen.

I felt Brad tense up beside me at the word, "meat". That's a weird word that I've only heard once or twice. Brad's told me that "meat" is a food a lot of people eat, but shouldn't be. We are what are known as, "vegetarians." He almost never has mentioned meat this whole year.

His unease doesn't go unnoticed. Jeanette cocks her head to side and asks, "Are you alright, Brad?"

He forces a smile. "Yes. I'm fine. Just a…little gas!"

She chuckles and shakes her head. "You certainly are a weird one, Brad Majors!"

About twenty minutes later, Liam has returned with the milk and we are all seated at their kitchen table. Tanya is sitting in her highchair, eating her cut-up food with her hands.

Brad is picking at his food, mostly cutting it up more and more. He's trying to keep constant conversation with Liam to hide the fact that he isn't eating. They talk on and on about their jobs. Brad sheepishly talks only a little about his "dead-end jobs" and how he's looking for work elsewhere. Liam talks about the university he's a professor at.

I look down at my plate, containing mashed potatoes, green beans, and of course the meat. I think they referred to it as "veal." It's a strange, brown-and-pinkish food. I'll tell you one thing- it smells really good! I can't imagine why Brad would hate this stuff!

I pick up my fork and try to imitate Liam and Jeanette when I cut a piece. Jeanette notices I'm having difficulty and helps me out. After she does, I eat the slice. It tastes just as amazing as it smells! But…now I'm confused. The taste is familiar…too familiar. Have I eaten this before and just not known it?

I pick up my knife again and this time manage to rip off another piece. I pop it in my mouth, trying to figure out what this tastes like, and out of the corner of my eye, I see Brad look at me, his expression says he's trying to not be sick.

I lower my fork and look at him. His expression seems so familiar, just like this food.

A knot is forming in my stomach. These things that are familiar are causing this uneasy feeling.

A high pitched scream, seeming to come from the other side of the apartment, behind a closed door, makes me jump. That scream. That girl. It suddenly hits me where I've tasted something similar…

"Rocky, are you okay?" Jeanette asks. I look at her, and then at Brad and Liam. No one else seems to have heard the scream. Even Tanya, who's happily shoving mashed potatoes into her mouth, isn't acting like anything's wrong.

"Uh…bathroom?" I quickly cover up before slowly standing. "Excuse…" I walk out of the kitchen and try not to run to the bathroom. Their apartment isn't built much differently than ours, so it's easy to find. I'm about to go into it and splash water on my face, when I glance at the closet at the end of the hallway. This is the furthest place from the kitchen, and the only closed door.

I stare at it for awhile, my heart pounding louder and louder with each passing second. She's not in there, is she? I hope she isn't!

Almost robotically I reach out for the door knob. Slowly I grasp it.

No! I jerk my hand away from it. I can't let these wild thoughts control me! I force myself to turn away and go back to the kitchen without confirming what's in that closet.

My legs shake as I return to the table. Brad forces another smile when he sees me.

"Hello, darling!" he says. "Everything alright?"

I force-smile back at him and chuckle, "Gas?", using his excuse from earlier. He laughs a little, obviously nervous.

"So, Rocky, we were just discussing the idea of heading to a Broadway show at some point soon!"

"Show?" I look at him, suddenly feeling excited. We've seen a couple of shows before, and they're always so amazing! It's like a picture show, but acted out before you on a stage.

"Yes, Rocky." says Liam before looking at Jeanette. "I know you've been hoping to see that one they just brought back…oh, what was it called? The one Sinatra was in when they made it a movie?"

" _Guys and Dolls_!" she exclaims. "Oh, it's just a wonderful musical! Would you all be interested in going?"

"Sure!" I say.

"I don't see why not." replies Brad.

"I've listened to you play the soundtrack so often, I likely know the show already…" mumbles Liam. "So when is good? I'm off tomorrow because it's the day before exams. I suppose if we go later in the afternoon, I'll have had time to get everything in order."

My heart races again, this time with excitement. A night of something "normal" seemed perfect! Maybe, for at least one evening, I could get my mind off what happened a year ago.

* * *

 **Please review! I hope to update soon!**


End file.
